The present invention relates to a formwork system and more particularly relates to a formwork system for use in connection with the formation of concrete ceilings or walls.
When it is desired to construct a ceiling from concrete it is common to provide a formwork comprising a plurality of longitudinal horizontal elements and transverse support elements or frames located between the horizontal longitudinal support elements, these various support elements or frames having large plywood sheets or moulds (which are termed waffle and trough moulds) mounted on the upper surface thereof. The various horizontal longitudinally and transversely extending support elements or frames are supported by props or scaffolding.
It has been proposed to support said longitudinal and transverse support elements by means of props which have a head on which the longitudinal and transverse support elements are mounted which head can be lowered whilst still leaving the prop in position. In utilising such a formwork system concrete can be poured on to the complete formwork assembly and when the concrete is partially cured the heads can be operated to lower the various supports and the associated plywood sheets or waffle and trough moulds, leaving the partially cured concrete supported merely by the props. The various horizontal longitudinal and transverse support elements and the plywood sheets or waffle and trough moulds can thus be utilised in connection with the formation of a separate section of formwork before the first section of ceiling has fully cured. Such a formwork system is described, for example in German Utility Model 7031498 and in British Pat. No. 1,191,578.
The prior proposed formwork systems were designed to fulfill a single role namely, to produce a concrete surface with a standard surface, or to produce a concrete surface with a fine finish or to produce a concrete surface with a waffle and trough finish.